


Dark Sex Series 2: B Is For Bondage

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-17
Updated: 2003-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A follow up to "Happy Birthday, Love".  Sex life four months later in the new home with Batman and Wonder Woman . Ooops, wrong show.  You don't have to have read "HBL" to understand this one, but I would love it if you did!





	Dark Sex Series 2: B Is For Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Dark Sex Series 2: B Is For Bondage

## Dark Sex Series 2: B Is For Bondage

### by Donnilee

TITLE: B Is For Bondage  
AUTHOR: Donnilee  
**RATING: NC-17**  
**CATEGORY: MSR /ANGST/MULDER POV**  
SPOILERS: Tiny one for Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose 

WARNING: Descriptive sex. This is a total smut biscuit with no redeeming social value whatsoever. Please, no one under 17. 

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Not mine. Used shamelessly and without remorse. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 and Fox Broadcasting, and god knows who else, but not me. 

SUMMARY: A follow up to "Happy Birthday, Love". Sex life four months later in the new home with Batman and Wonder Woman ... Ooops, wrong show. You don't have to have read "HBL" to understand this one, but I would love it if you did! 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE NEW LEXICON WEBSTER'S DICTIONARY OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE --bond*age (bondid3) n. (hist.) slavery (rhet.) subjection to the constraint of duty or of some strong desire, etc. 

* * *

* * *

**B IS FOR BONDAGE**

**MULDER'S HOUSE**  
**FALLS CHURCH, VA.**  
**FRIDAY AFTERNOON**  
4:55 PM 

I was reflecting as I made my way down to the wine cellar of our house. OUR HOUSE. Still sounded weird. About four months ago, I'd bought Dana a birthday present. Jewelry. Sapphires and diamonds. A necklace, bracelet, earrings and a ring; that started a roller coaster ride of adventure, family meetings and wild sex. I had confessed my love for her, my not so insubstantial finances and the fact that I owned a house in Falls Church, Virginia. 

We moved in two weeks later after subleasing our apartments to finish out the leases on both places. We'd discovered that we both had a proclivity for some dark sexual activities and had been exploring them ever since. I was really happy for the first time since I was 12 years old. I was really HAPPY. It was a miracle. 

Everyone at work had noticed the change. I didn't touch her at work but I was walking around with a goofy secretive smile on my face. Hey, I was getting laid on a regular basis for the first time in years. But more than that I was in love. I'd been in love for a long time, but now I was free to express it, at home anyway. Most people figured that I had been sleeping with my partner for years so they couldn't figure out what was making Spooky Mulder so happy. They were used to me begin cranky and morose so this made them all a little nervous and wary. I was enjoying that too! 

The desire for dominance and submission games and roughness and bondage combined with our love, trust and respect for each other had created a heady, unbelievable mixture that created heights of sexual pleasure neither one of us had ever experienced before. It was punctuated by nights of gently, easy lovemaking. 

Our jobs came in handy for explaining away bruises or love bites that would accidentally appear in visible places. Her milky white skin bruised very easily and I was ever mindful of that. But in the throes of it, sometimes it was impossible to pay attention to anything but my exploding cock. 

We'd been here about a month when Dana had discovered the room hidden away in the back of the wine cellar. I'd honestly forgotten it was there. It was originally meant to be a storm shelter I think. The walls were poured concrete and the ceiling was reinforced with gigantic steel beams. 

She had brought contractors in to insulate and panel the walls and run electricity and lay carpet. She said it was going to be a hide-away for us. I just let her spend my money, not really giving it too much thought. Paranoid Mulder liked the idea of us having somewhere we could hide should the need arise. If it made her happy to do something with the shelter, well, it didn't make any difference to me. I lived to make her happy now. 

Finally, she had finished by installing shelves on part of the wall, a big bed and a couple of dressers. The room was enormous. I thought she would start stocking it with non perishable food stuffs next. But as usual, while I wasn't paying attention, my partner was making plans. 

She called me into the living room and told me I was going to finish the interior decorating with furniture of my choice. I had looked at her stupidly and said, "Furniture?" as though I'd never heard the word before. 

Her response was, "From in here," and she handed me a catalogue upside down. I had flipped it over to read the front and immediately sank to my knees in the middle of the living room, hands shaking. I had looked up to meet her eyes. She smiled and nodded, and turned and left the room. 

Folks, the woman known at work as the Ice Queen had handed me a copy of a catalogue put out by the publishers of 'Dominance and Discipline' magazine. This particular publication was called 'D &D Aids.' I didn't even know Scully knew this existed and I wondered where the hell she had gone to buy it. Best not to ask! I didn't want to know. My little bundle of fire had managed to shock me again, and bring me to my knees, literally. Again. 

I had my reservations for a moment. I'd heard lots of stories about sex games gone bad and was always thinking about that. Right up until the moment when she put her hands on me, or vice-versa. Then all rational thought would flee as I sank into a storm of unbelievable pleasure beyond my wildest dreams. I did still occasionally remember Clyde Bruckman's comment about auto-erotic asphyxiation and it was the one thing that I wouldn't indulge in. I was too afraid of making his prophecy come true. Besides, I had no need to do that. If my orgasms got any more intense, they might kill me. 

But then I opened the catalogue and my dirty little mind took flight. Some of this stuff was expensive but money wasn't an issue. I had money. There was an elicit thrill in knowing the woman I loved was giving me free reign, asking me, for all intents and purposes, to create a little sex room just for us, in our own home. Yes, it was home now. Not just a house. Being with Scully made it a home. 

I hope Bill, Jr. never finds this room. My life won't be worth a plug nickel. 

So today I get this note on my desk at work after returning to the office at 4:00 PM to find her gone. I had just come from Skinner's office. He'd given us another X-file to check out but we could wait until Monday to start as a forensics team was not finished with the evidence. There were no solid victims yet but an alter and blood and knives had been found in a wooded area in Maryland. Since there were quite a few unsolved murders in the area, the police called the FBI in to see if there might be a connection. 

The case evaporated from my mind as I read the note. 'Time to try out a new toy. Hide-Away, 5:00 PM. Meet me.' 

I raced home, unsure how much of a head start she had. I'd finished 'furnishing' the room yesterday. She had not been allowed to peek until I was done. It had taken some time to get the stuff, paying by money order under an assumed name so it wouldn't be traced. When she had finally seen it late last night, she'd smiled although her eyes were round. I knew she didn't know what some of the stuff was for, but I was an eager teacher. She said, "We'll start with the stuff I recognize. Then you can teach me the rest." I'd told her to let me know when she was ready. 

Twenty-four hours hadn't gone by yet and I was surprised she was ready to try something out already. I don't know why, given our activities of the last month, but it still struck me as slightly unbelievable at times that Scully was such a sensual creature and so willing to try newer and weirder things. I kept waiting for her to hesitate and she never did. Her trust in me was absolute and it was a humbling thing to have the implicit trust of Dana Scully. She trusted me professionally, she trusted me with her heart. And, she trusted me completely with her body. 

So here I am finally, home, headed for the cellar. I cross the back corner of the wine cellar and duck behind a strategically placed wine barrel rack that hides the door, hidden in camouflage paneling. 

I felt that bizarre tingle over the backs of my thighs that always preceded a raging hard-on for me. Only Scully had ever created that tingle. I'd shed my jacket and tie upstairs but hadn't bothered taking time with the rest. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and slipped inside, closing and locking it behind me. I don't see her at first but then my eyes riveted to the narrow padded table set up in the far corner of the room. 

There she is in all her tiny, naked splendor. I surge quickly to fully erect, straining against the zipper of my dress slacks. You would think this lust I feel would have faded after almost four months of wild sex with this woman, but, NOPE. My capacity for lust and desire for her keeps climbing. We miss a day here and there when on a case, but not often. They say, 'use it or lose it'. I guess that's true, because I never had sex this often in any other relationship. Even I never wanted it this often before. 

I waste no time in making my way to her, dropping my pants, kicking off my shoes and ripping my shirt over my head as I stalk over to her, leaving a trail of clothes on the floor. She is wearing a blindfold and is spread eagle on this table shaped like a 'T'. Her hands are out to her sides, her one wrist encircled with a fur cuff and hooked to the eyelets there for that purpose. Her ankles are in stirrups with straps around them that raise her knees almost to her chest and cause her legs to spread wide. This leaves her sex fully exposed. 

One wrist is free. You can't do the last one yourself. I shed my boxers and lean up slowly to clasp her free wrist into the fur cuff. She has the table tilted up to a 45 degree angle. Perfect. 

She hasn't said a word but she knew the second I entered the room. I saw her head turn as though she felt when my eyes found her. Her breathing is quick and shallow as she licks her lips, waiting for my next move. 

I walk to the side and lean over, breathing into her ear. "You, are a goddess," I whisper and see her shiver. "So beautiful." I run the pad of one finger over her lips. She tries to pull it between her lips but I yank it away. 

"Ah, Ah, NO." She immediately retreats, knowing this is part of the game. She will defy me a couple of times before retreating totally into her role of submissiveness, just to give me a chance to correct her. She knows it turns me on. 

I trace her lips again and run my finger down her throat, between her breasts. Then I circle her areola but don't touch it, and move to the other breast after it puckers up for me. She lifts her torso, trying to push her breast into my hand. I give her nipple a quick slap with the flat of my fingers. "Stop it!" I hiss. She whimpers, falling back against the table. 

"That's better. Don't move unless I tell you to move." I continue to trace her ribs, the top of her thighs, avoiding all her most sensitive spots, until she is quivering and whining. I step back altogether taking in this glorious sight. Her legs spread wide, her ass squatting in between the stirrups. 

She is squirming her pelvis. "Stop squirming! Stay still. Just for that, you don't get to come for a long time. You have to earn it now." She presses her hips into the leather and whimpers. I can see the shininess on the brown leather below her crotch, soaked in her wetness. The sight of it makes my cock twitch. 

She is so ready for me. I still marvel at how quickly she becomes ready for me. I don't even have to touch her sometimes. I just tease her and tell her what I want to do and she melts. It's a powerful feeling. 

Careful not to touch her anywhere I step onto the footpads below the table and step up. This raises me to just the right height. I had adjusted them when I put this thing in here. I lean over her, placing my hands beside her head, watching her. I brush a light kiss on her lips then pull away, leaving her wanting more. 

I see the anticipation in every line of her body. This table is great. It also has handles about rib level at the sides of her body. I straighten up and grab the handles firmly and line myself up with her dripping sex. The anticipation is half the fun. I hold there, letting it build a little more. She knows what I'm waiting for. She is gritting her teeth and panting. 

Finally, she gives me what I want. "Plleeaassee, Mulder, Oh God, please fuck me. I can't stand it anymore. Pleeaassee." 

Position. Steady. One, Two, Three. I pull back and ram myself into her as hard, fast and deep as I can. She screams. This game is all for me and I know it. I can take her this time with no thought for her pleasure. Just fuck her silly and pound her until I come. 

Then I will take care of her pleasure. Letting me go first is also a form of deference and submission. It's a pattern we've set up. She's mostly in charge at work and everywhere else for that matter. But in the bedroom, I am the King. She lets me be in charge and she wants me to be in charge. I want to be I brace myself and slam into her over and over as hard as I can. Our groins are the only place where we are touching. She is wailing and squirming but too immobilized to meet my thrusts as I slam her repeatedly against the table, squishing her ass into the leather with every hit. 

"Oh yeah, Scully, your mine, your mine, your MINE! So good. I love you fucking you when you're helpless. So sexy, such a turn on." 

She just groans and whimpers loudly. "Pleeaassee." 

"No, you haven't earned it yet." I know what she is asking. Leaning back with the weight of my torso hanging on my arms I can slam her hard. The leverage is perfect. And I never touch her clit, which is even better. She is on the edge the whole time. But no contact with her clit and no contact with her G-spot. Not in this position. 

About two minutes of pounding is all I can take before I explode with burning, intense ejaculations that make dizzy as the waves of pleasure wash over me. I shout a wordless sound. Before I even have time to recover, I slip out of her quickly, step back off the foot pads and kneel on the floor. If I fell forward and pushed on her pubic bone, I would probably make her come. Not yet. She is so over stimulated from the anticipation alone. And I intend to make it worse before it gets better. 

She is grunting in frustration and grinding her hips in a circular motion again. "Ple-heese, Mulder, make me come. Oh, Baby, pleeaassee!" I love that. I absolutely love that. I'm a sick fuck and she knows it. And she loves me anyway. But I absolutely love to hear Dana Scully beg me to make her come. I like it when she calls me Baby too. 

"Stay still!" 

I catch my breath and stand on shaky legs. "You blew it, my little leasure slave. You have to wait even longer now since you can't seem to keep those hips of yours still. I blow cool breath through pursed lips into her pulsing, swollen nether lips and over her clit. 

The coolness pulls her back from the edge a bit, "Ohhh, Nooo, Nooo, No!" She cries in frustration. I love that too. 

Since I set this place up, I know where everything is and I walk to the shelf on the wall, listening to her gasp for breath and begin to whine and cry in frustration again. She can't even feel the heat of my body now. I grab what I'm looking for and return to her side. She quiets a little, feeling me near again. 

I carefully position the little gold device over her breast and squeeze the sides, irising open the little metal slats. It is a soft sound but she hears it. The blindfold heightens her other senses. I wait till she goes still with anticipation and then drop it down quickly to her breast and let go. 

She squeals and pulls her chest in as far as she can, hunching her shoulders forward to escape the nipple clamp in an involuntary reaction. I whisper, "Relax." She takes a few shuddering shallow breaths and she lets the tension drain away. Then I repeat the procedure with the other breast, eliciting the same reaction. "Relax. Shhh." I soothe her with my voice the best I can. She settles finally, waiting for instruction, biting her lip. The sudden surprise and slight pain of the clamp have pulled her further back from the edge. Just my intention. She is very excited though and they won't hurt for long. 

"Take a slow, deep breath, as deep as you can." I watch as she obeys, causing her jaw to drop and her mouth to open wider and wider as she inhales. This causes her chest to inflate and the clamps to bite a little more into her hardened nipples as they swell from the pressure. 

"Ahhh, Ohhh, Ahhh, Ohhh." She stops, shuddering again. "Oh, this is good. Oh it hurts, just right, like when you bite it." I watch her chest flush red with the effort, her hips begin to move again as her arousal climbs back up with each deep breath. 

I warn her. "I'm going to lower the table." She nods and I hit the lever and hear the little motor whir into action as I lower the table to flat. "Keep breathing." She starts again. I can see her thigh muscles quivering with the strain. She wants to close her legs so bad to put pressure where she needs it most but she can't. I grab a rubber dildo off the shelf. It's about six inches long and maybe an inch wide. I'm about an inch longer and twice as wide, but I have other plans for myself. 

I step between her legs. Her ass is right at the edge of the table. I carefully slide the dildo in and out of her a couple of times, teasing her. "Ooo, yeeaahh," she murmurs. I yank it out as soon as she expresses pleasure. 

"Not yet, sweetheart." 

"Oh, Pleeaassee, Mulder." 

"No. You haven't been listening, keeping still. You need to do something for me first before I can let you come." 

"Wha-hut?" she cries. "Anything!" 

I move to the side of the table, setting the dildo on the shelf. Then I leap up straddling her chest. I arch over her face, bracing my hands on the wall behind the table and rub my semi-erect penis over her lips. She opens her mouth, waiting. 

"Suck me until I'm hard again." I lower my dick into her mouth a bit. She closes her lips over me, licking and bobbing her head as far as she can, using more tongue than her lips. I yell at her. "Suck it the way I like it, harder!" 

She latches on again, squeezing her lips together tight as I balance myself and lower myself further so she doesn't have to lift her head. She pauses while I move. My voice is commanding, the way I know she likes it. "Now, no more mistakes or I won't let you come at all. Suck it right. Suck me haarrdd." 

She does. Oh God, does she ever. She's hollowing her cheeks with effort and opening her throat as I begin to thrust gently into her face. Scully's ability to deep throat was another surprise in the beginning, but I've become addicted to it now. I am rock hard again in a ridiculously short time as I watch those swollen lips pucker with the effort of sucking and my cock disappearing down her throat. I never get tired of having her suck on me. I continue to bury myself down her throat, slow and stead until I am on the edge myself. 

I pull away and get off the table, stroking myself. "Good girl. Much better. Now you'll get your reward. That was very good. You almost made me come." 

"Mmm, please." She licks her lips again. I take up the dildo and place it on the table next to her. I grab some K-Y jelly and smear my entire cock with it and then squirt some out on my finger and press it in and around her sphincter, causing her to groan loudly, straining to keep still. 

"You can move now," I tell her. She tilts her hips up to give me better access and I push a finger inside her ass. She croaks out, "Awwww, yeah, please, more." 

"Just you wait, Baby, cause I've got a surprise for you. Something else we've never done. Are you up for one more Surprise? You've been so good. You redeemed yourself with the way you sucked on me so good, just the way I like it." 

"Yeah, please," she pants. "Whatever it is ... just make me... come ... please make me ... come." 

"I will, I will, I'm gonna make you come really hard. Don't you worry." I place my hand on her abdomen to hold her still and grab myself with the other hand, pushing carefully until my engorged head pops inside her ass. She is breathing hard and I give her a chance to relax. Over these few months, anal sex has become a regular part of our sex lives. We end up doing this once about every four or fives times we have sex. I can't believe she loves it as much as I do. So this part is nothing new, except she can't see me this time. And she is still wearing nipple clamps that make her gasp every time she sucks in her breath in reaction to some other sensation. 

My Scully likes mixing slight pain with her pleasure. I do my best to accommodate her. I have to watch her though, because she doesn't know when to stop sometimes. I like tying her up and she goes along with me. She likes to be dominated too, which suits me just fine. 

I slide in slow and steady, the jelly greasing my way. I thrust easily a couple of times to loosen her. She moans and relaxes. Then I pick up the dildo and retreat until just my head is inside. I line the dildo up in her folds, resting it on top of my shaft. I feel her muscle tighten around the head of my cock as she jerks in surprise. 

"Hold still a sec, I won't hurt you." She calms. "I'm gonna fill both of your holes so full. You're going to be filled like you've never been filled." She moans again. I slowly slide back into her ass, pushing the dildo between her swollen, leaking folds with my stomach. 

She sucks in a huge sudden lungful of air and shrieks, "WHOOOAA, GOD!" Then she cringes as the nipple clamps bite into her expanding chest and she moans. 

I begin to thrust steadily, slowly increasing my pace until I am pounding into her again, shoving the dildo in with every stroke. The discomfort in her nipples seems to be forgotten as she begins to wail and shriek at the sensations of double penetration for the first time. She is tossing her head and arching her back, causing her nipples to take more abuse from the clamps. She likes having her nipples bitten. I found that out our first time together. It's what started all of this. So, I knew that nipple clamps were just the thing. It is an awesome sight, one for the record books. 

I am climbing to my peak quickly, feeling the added pressure of the dildo through her thin wall. I decide to end her frustrated misery. I place one hand on her upright thigh and press the palm of my other hand on her pubic bone, leaning forward so I now push the dildo across her clit with every stroke. It's pinning her clit between the dildo and my hand. 

Two long, deep strokes like this and she comes ... VERY HARD. Oh lord, I've never felt her ass squeeze me this tight. The dildo has left no room for her clamping muscles to expand and contract so they simply grip the life out of the dildo and my cock. I come immediately upon registering how tight I am gripped. I grind my hips into her, holding the dildo jammed inside her as we come together. I ride out the waves with her as her our wailing blends together. 

I stand up straight finally and pull out the drenched dildo, dropping it into an empty trash can for that purpose to be retrieved later. I slide back into her ass before I soften too much to do so, enjoying the little ripples inside that still flit through her rectum. I bend over her, gently releasing her nipple clamps and dropping them to the floor. She sighs with relief and mewls again as I gently lap and soothe her irritated nubs with my wet tongue. I love that sound, she sounds like a kitten when she does it. 

She whispers, "Mulder, my hips are starting to ache pretty bad." 

"Oh God, I'm sorry." I stand up straight again and retreat, causing us both to moan and then chuckle. I quickly undo her ankle straps and her wrist cuffs. I massage her hip flexors gently as she slowly lowers her legs groaning. "Are you O.K.?" I ask. She nods. 

"Yeah, but keep doing that, feels good. I'm gonna be a little sore." I keep rubbing her muscles on and around her hips. I reach up and pull off her blindfold, then bend down to kiss her softly, slowly, thoroughly. I lift up to look into her face. 

"I love you much, Scully." 

"I love you too." I can never hear that too many times. I make sure I tell her every day just so I can hear her say it back to me. Otherwise, it doesn't seem real. 

I murmur to her, "You are so amazing, Scully. That was the best so far. How does it keep getting better?" 

"I don't know but I almost passed out from that orgasm. It was so intense." 

"Were to clamps too much?" 

"No, they were O.K., the slight pain blended with the pleasure just right but I wouldn't use them until I'm really worked up or they would hurt too much. When I'm really worked up, my nipples are a little more numb." 

"Yeah, I know they are, that's why I waited for round two. You do remember the word if it gets to be too much, don't you?" 

"Yeah, Ganau." It is a Lithuanian word meaning 'enough.' It was pronounced 'Guh-nuh', both vowels soft. I wanted something weird so it couldn't be mistaken for anything else. 

"Good. Can you get up?" 

"Yeah, I think so." I helped her gingerly to her feet, supporting her until she found her balance and brought her muscles back into play. 

"Let's go get cleaned up." She looked slowly around the room at all the things yet to be tried. There was a post she could be tied to that when up to the ceiling, there was a contraption that looks like a gymnastic horse that was for rear entry activities, and several other things. The shelves were crawling with various toys such as dildos, ben-wa balls, plastic balls in a row on a string meant for anal penetration also. 

"We are going to have so much fun in here." She sounded like a little naughty sprite. And she looked like one too with her hair all tousled and her cheeks flushed. Mischief incarnate. 

I smiled broadly at her. "Let's shower you little imp. I'm finished for today, you wore me out." 

She chuckled and snatched her rob off the hook on the wall. She tossed me my robe too. I hadn't even seen it there. She thought of everything. I shook my head in wonder at this situation. I was still unreal sometimes. 

"Scully, how did we get so lucky to find each other? And then find this kind of pleasure and happiness together?" 

She grinned at me and once again said the last thing I expected. "Fate, Mulder. It had to be destiny." She headed for the door with my laughter trailing behind her as I grabbed up my trail of clothes on the way out. 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
